Harry Potter and the Royalty of Hogwarts
by Tempest-Titan
Summary: After the events of the ministry and his fifth year, Harry finds out about a long lost secret which will lead him on a quest connected to the house of the Ravenclaw.Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny Bashing. This story is an AU fic so they will be changes.
1. Revelations

Harry Potter and the Royalty of Hogwarts: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: After the events of the ministry and his fifth year, Harry finds out about a long lost secret which will lead him on a quest connected to the house of the Ravenclaw.

Rating: T

Warnings: Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny Bashing. This story is an AU fic so they will be changes.

Pairings:Unknown (choices will appear later)

Author name: BlazeDragon86

Chapter Title: Revelations

_The students filed into the class and looked at the woman that sat before them. Their Professor turned and looked at all of them before smiling ever so slightly. _

"_Who is going to die?" she said in a clear voice. _

_A girl in the front row raised her hand. _

"_How did you know?" _

"_You are just after Divination, I know because I am your head of House and since you have been so curious about the past I think the prediction was meant to scare you." _

"_But Professor all we want to know is about the Lord and Ladies of our own house," said a young boy sitting next to the predicted dead. _

"_I guess that is reasonable," replied the professor. _

"_You mean you will tell us?" _

"_Since we are not going to work until you hear it, I want no arguments to extra lessons this weekend." _

_The whole class nodded. _

"_Be glad you have no other classes and I have plenty of time to tell my tale."_

Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, looked out the car window as he was taken back to what he would call hell. He did not hide the fact that he hated his relatives and wished he didn't have to go back but he did believe that Privet Drive was his home. 

"Boy, I want you to understand that we don't want you near us this summer so you will stay in your room," snapped Uncle Vernon.

Harry simple nodded, not trusting himself to speak. You would think that his relatives would care that their nephew seemed different, but in reality, they didn't and over the next two weeks they showed it. Vernon Dursley had to admit that he had attempted to beat or bully the magic out of Harry Potter but it had never worked and every year his perfect household was disturbed by his nephew's freakiness. He had no idea of what Harry had become since he was aged eleven. 

He had battled the Dark Lord on four occasions and survived, killed a Balalisk, defended his godfather from a large number of Dementors, competed in the Triwizard tournament and led his friends successfully through the Department of Mysteries. If you thought that was amazing, wait till you find out there's more. He did all this and still managed to pass his exams for two years of his schooling (he was excused in his fourth year because he was a Triwizard champion and in his second year they were cancelled). 

Harry thought that his friends hated him because most of them got hurt by his decision to rescue his godfather only to have to watch him get killed by his close cousin who was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. He received several owls from his friends and they more or less said the exact same thing. That their wounds were healing and that it wasn't his fault. Harry wished he could believe this and take some sort of comfort but he knew three things, 

That he should have listened to his best friend Hermione Granger.

That he should have worked with Professor Snape, his least favourite teacher, to learn Occulmency.

If he had never gone to the DOM, Sirius would be alive. 

He had gotten into a routine that he did some light work in the morning like sit ups, push ups and a little jogging. As he was under house arrest, so to speak, he started his summer school work so that if he got into his classes, hopefully he would understand them better. He had just finished his morning workout on the 20th of July when a brown owl came in with a letter. Harry, not recognising the owl, released it from its burden. 

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_ In a recent event, we at Gringotts offer our condolences at the loss of one Sirius Black. In the years since his escape, his will has been updated and he requests that you attend his will reading on the 30__th__ July. I wish that I could say more but the details must wait until the given date. If you have difficulties, as we are unaware of your current location, To call for assistance, please tap the parchment and call for the name of the goblin you desire. I hope to see you, along with the Director of Gringotts Ragnork, on the 30__th__ at 09.30 for the unfortunate will reading _

_ Smacknax (Head of Will Department) _

_ Gripax (Black family Goblin)_

Harry was unsure what to make of this letter but decided that he would have to tell the Headmaster at once. He knew that was what Hermione would want him to do, so he sat down to write his letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I have just received word from Gringotts that Sirius' will reading is scheduled for the 30__th__. I was wondering why you didn't tell me and how you were going to organize my inheritance form Sirius_

_Harry Potter _

Harry had sent Hedwig with his letter to Dumbledore and hoped that he would be able to attend. He started on his school work for that day and after he had finished what he wanted to do for the day, he thought that he would surprise his relatives by going down to look at his aunt.

"What do you want freak?" she shrieked. 

"I was wondering if there is anything that I can do to help you." 

She, strangely enough, took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. When she had finished, she handed him a list of chores. Harry found most of them enjoyable because it was a distraction from the will reading and whether or not he would be able to go. 

The next day Harry received a reply from his headmaster. 

_Harry _

_I know you would like to attend this event but it is unwise at the present time. Your inheritance can wait so that you can enjoy it. I will contact the goblins on your behalf and state the same. Further more I have thought deeply into whether you should leave your relatives at all this summer, I have yet to reach a decision but I will let you know when I have. _

_ Professor Albus Dumbledore _

Harry was unsure what he could say on this. Part of him knew that it was wise for him not to attend and another was very close to angry on the fact that he would have to stay here all summer. He reached for the parchment from the goblins and said out loud 

"Griphook and Gripax!" 

A moment later there was a loud crash as two goblins appeared in suits. 

"Mr Potter, it is nice to see you though I am surprised that you asked for two goblins," said the one to the left. 

"I'm afraid I have little knowledge of your customs and needed a second opinion. I chose Griphook because he was the one that first took me to my vault." 

Griphook looked shocked that Harry had remembered his service from that many years ago.

"I must admit Mr Potter you have chosen wisely. If it were anyone but my cousin Griphook I would be ashamed and embarrassed." 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." 

Griphook stepped forward, "Mr Potter if I may explain…" 

Harry nodded his head. 

"As you know, Gripax is the family goblin for the house of black. If you had chosen anyone but close kin, it would have looked bad because he was not up to his duties or that was what we goblins would believe."

"Thank you Griphook" answered Harry with a slight smile "I hope, for Gripax's sake, that you will be able to serve the noblest House of Black for a long time" 

Gripax and Griphook bowed at the statement. 

"It seems as if the headmaster wishes to keep me here so I can't in good graces come to the reading," he stated, handing the two goblins the note he received. 

"Mr Potter, how he can make these decisions surprises me. I would have thought that your godfather should be making these decisions" said Gripax. 

Harry looked at the goblin. "Sirius Black was my godfather and he is, as you know, dead." 

Griphook jumped in, "In muggle Christenings, there is only one of each in a few rare occasions there is more than one. However, in wizard law, there must always be at least two godfathers and godmothers." 

"So this other godfather is my guardian." 

Gripax nodded.

"On death of your first godfather, the responsibilities go over to the second one." 

They heard a crash. 

"For goodness sake!" said a familiar voice. 

Harry rushed down to see his old defence teacher, Professor Lupin. He looked a little less shabby. His hair had been cut and nested neatly and he wore what looked like new robes. He was hanging onto a woman who had brown hair today which wasn't like her. His eyes noted that Dudley and his aunt quivered in front of a young man who stood with an elderly lady wearing a sun dress and had her brown hair tied neatly into a bow. 

"Oh yes, just like James… except those eyes. You know you have your mother's eyes, don't you boy?" said the lady, examining him. 

"Mother!" came the sharp reply from the man who had not taken his eyes off the Dursleys. 

"Since when did you travel with goblins, Harry, especially Gripax and Griphook?" he asked. 

Harry was as shocked as the goblins. 

"I was going to arrange something about the will reading." 

"You thought that since Dumbledore had declared it, you would not attend?" inquired the man, who then looked at him. 

He had a round face with a chin at the bottom. His black hair was cut neatly and it showed. The feature that amazed Harry was that this man's eyes, he could swear, were sky blue. They shone at him. 

"Whotcher Harry," said Tonks. 

"Oh yeah I did, I guess" he replied. 

"Go and pack," he said calmly to Harry before turning to the goblins. "I believe that since Harry trusts you, you will be in attendance at the reading." 

The goblins nodded before they popped away. 

Harry had packed his things, including his completed work for the summer under the watchful eyes of his owl Hedwig. 

"Smart owl you have there," said the man as he entered. 

He went over and looked into Hedwig's eyes and then let her out the window. 

"She will be there when we get to our destination." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm your godfather, Harry. Deacon is the name, Deacon Knight," he replied. 


	2. Will Reading

Harry Potter and the Royalty of Hogwarts: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: After the events of the ministry and his fifth year, Harry finds out about a long lost secret which will lead him on a quest connected to the house of the Ravenclaw.

Rating: T

Warnings: Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny Bashing. This story is an AU fic so there will be changes.

Pairings: Surprise

Author name: TigerNovaDragon

Chapter Title: Will Reading

Hermione Granger had thought that they would all go to the Burrow for Harry's birthday. When she had arrived on the 20th she had been informed that due to the DOM, Dumbledore thought that it would be wise for him to stay with his relatives. She had, for the first time, yelled at her headmaster and, in no certain terms, demanded his release. He kept to his guns and said that the protection he was awarded was more important. She had dropped it at the time and went to talk with Luna who was visiting the Burrow.

The next day, they had learned that he was missing from Privet Drive. They had come to Gringotts, the goblin bank, to attend Sirius' will reading. She was very annoyed that Harry couldn't come to his own godfather's will and had a glare on her face since she had got up and every attempt to cheer her up had failed.

They now sat waiting for Gripax and Ragnork for the reading. She noticed a group of cloaked figures nearby and kept her hand on her wand while she wondered who they were and why they were there.

She looked round and noticed Professor Dumbledore coming with Alastor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. She walked over to Remus and Tonks.

"Why is Snape here?" she asked not hiding her fury.

"No Idea," Remus replied through clenched teeth.

The next arrivals amazed her as Amelia and Susan Bones arrived. Surely Sirius wouldn't have listed them on his will. She wondered who invited them. She noticed Dumbledore nodding in the direction of the Bones' and came to the conclusion that he had invited them. Now she was beyond fury. Not only did the one person who should have been here wasn't present, Dumbledore had the audacity to invite four people who shouldn't have been here. She was wondering if maybe Dumbledore was as good as everyone thought. She looked over at Ron and his family, only to be heavily disappointed as the Weasleys looked happy at the arrival of the headmaster.

Dumbledore stepped over to the goblins.

"We are the Black party."

The goblin ignored the headmaster and pointed to a room. When Dumbledore went to follow, he was stopped at the door.

"You are not wanted at this reading, Lord Dumbledore," the goblin said.

"Miss Granger, come with me," said a voice behind her. She jumped and saw a woman who had hair that fell on her shoulders. She was wearing a set of formal robes.

"You are wanted at this reading, as are you and your female friend dear Moony."

Remus gasped. Who was this lady?

She led them to the room that the goblin pointed at. Hermione looked around the room and saw some tapestries from the goblin rebellions. The three goblins stood behind the desk while the three hooded figures sat down. The smallest of the figures had an empty chair beside him and she sat down. Remus and Tonks sat beside her. She looked to the figure beside her to see brown hair with emerald eyes staring at her.

"Thanks very much Aunt Tina," he said.

"Harry," she gasped looking at her friend.

He smiled at her; it was a cheeky smile that she had hardly seen on him. She lunged at him, surprising him with a hug that a few in the room thought broke a few of Harry's ribs. Hermione was surprised that he was here. She wanted to be here for no one but Harry.

"So this is Harry's girl whom Dobby has been talking about," said a feminine voice from one of the hooded figures.

"May we begin," said the goblin in the middle.

"_Of course Lord Ragnork," _saidAunt Aillie as she sat between the male hooded figure and Harry_._

The next thing the goblin did was point to the goblin to the left. "This is Gripax, the black goblin account manager."

Then he pointed to the goblin on the left, "His cousin Griphook."

Then the goblin looked down and read:

_Here is the last will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, here by decree that this is binding and was last changed on the 30__th__ May 1995. I also decree that I am of sound body and mind.._

_Remus J Lupin _

_Remus I bequeath to you the cottage in Hogsmede and 200,000 galleons._

_Hogwarts_

_I bequeath you an account with _Gringotts which is sent up as the Lunar Fund which funds sufficient to buy brooms for every member of the house teams.

_Nymdora Tonks_

_I bequeath you two things 200,000 galleons and a bit of advice follow your heart I wish I did._

Tonks stared at the goblin.

"See! He knows it and still tells me to follow my heart!"

"Tonks, this is not the time or place," growled Remus.

Harry and Hermione stared at the couple while Aillie merely nudged the hooded figure beside her.

"So the time would be never right Moony!" he suggested.

Remus jumped.

"Deke," he whispered.

The hooded man lowered his hood. He had untidy hair, dark as coal, blue eyes that shone like the sky and a scar that went through his left eye.

"You thought I would have missed my 'brother's' will reading and not have taken my responsibility as Harry's godfather seriously," he replied.

"Dumbledore always said that Lilly had chosen Peter," he answered before adding, "He also told us you were dead."

Deke looked outraged. "You are shitting me! The old man has a lot to answer for!"

Remus agreed with a nod.

"Now as for your woman trouble, give it up. That's my advice because I have lived with the beauty beside me for the past ten years," he pointed to the other hooded figure. "I can't explain everything she does and something tells me I don't want to."

"It's different," he growled as a reply.

"Why? Because you are a werewolf?" he stated with a grin at the shocked look on Remus face.

Everyone was staring, wondering what would happen next.

"It changes nothing except that you are not allowed to bite," Deke continued, his grin broadening "Give her a chance dog."

Before Remus could say anything else, Deke nodded to the Ragnork.

_Deke and His significant Other_

_I bequeath the task to you and your significant other to take the task of being Harry's guardian. Harry is a good kid and you will know it. I bequeath you 200,000 galleons as payment for you to train Harry and his friends. If in doubt contact Hermione Granger and you won't be in doubt for long. _

_I bequeath to Hermione Jane Granger the entire libraries of the Black and Potter families _

_Now for my favorite librarian - and no, it's not Madam Prince. It's you, my dear sweet Herms. Couldn't help it. Sorry Hermione. First off 'Hi' and second you get BOOKS - all the books in the potter and black library. I feel that I can do this as Harry won't mind. I also do this so that you can get him ready. Make sure he gets good grades so he can kick Snape's ass. Hermione, I beg you on two things, get Harry ready - force him to study if you must - and look after him for me._

Hermione broke into tears at this point. The hooded figure put her arms around and comforted her. The hooded figure's red curls flowed down her cheeks and hazel eyes shone brightly at Hermione.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"Guess that means she is the only one Harry will listen to, Themis," said Deke.

Hermione shrieked, "You are called Themis!"

"It's a nickname," she replied.

Hermione nodded and wasn't surprised when she was maneuvered into a seat beside the lady and Harry.

_Ok we come to the main event. I hereby decree that Harry will be known as the lord of the noblest house of Black. You won't get the gold until you come of age but, hey, it will be a lot because you're the heads of two families! The Potters and the Blacks. They may be more now, won't that be fun. I know you would give it all back but hey I kicked the bucket so I don't need it. Ok before I leave you, I want you to know that none of this is your fault. Dumbledore's, Voldemort's and Life in general maybe but not your fault. I also ask just one thing. Live life and never forget that you must always have fun._

"Why did you have to go?!" yelled Harry, on the verge of tears.

"He didn't have a choice Harry," explained Remus.

"Harry," said a stern voice, "Sirius didn't want to go and I'm sure that if he could have, he wouldn't but he did go the way the old crowd wanted to go. He went fighting the Death Eaters and it's the same as me."

He looked up.

"Callie," he said pointing to the lady beside Hermione, "And I have your back. I would train you even if Sirius didn't ask. He is right. You are a good kid and you don't deserve half of what has happened to you."

"But, Harry, if we train you, we need to know that those who come will be as loyal and dedicated as you are."

"That means Ron is out," said Hermione

Harry didn't know why he said it; it came out as if he had no control. "Mione, that's not fair. Why is Ron out?"

Hermione looked at him and burst into tears as she flung herself into his arms. Harry held the sobbing girl, glancing at Remus who refused to look at him. He turned to Deke but his new godfather only wore a look that read 'Don't look at me.'

"Hermione what's wrong?" he finally asked, not able to think of anything else to do.

"No one has given me a nickname before," she said, in between sobs.

Now Harry could understand why he had upset her and he reminded himself to call her 'Mione' more often. After all she was one of his best friends.

She became business-like as she dried her tears and a thoughtful look appeared in her eyes.

"Harry, only you can decide who should be trained with you, but if it were me, I would take Neville, Luna, Susan Bones and me," she said after a minute.

"Why?" he asked, knowing he would probably regret it.

"Neville and Luna were the two most improved fighters. You have to admit, if she weren't obsessed about Nargles or the Crumple Horn Snorlack, she would be an excellent witch and fighter."

"People still talk about the legendry Nargles," said Deke, turning to Remus.

Remus looked at him as if he was nuts.

"My old Granddad talked about how his dad would scare him with a Nargle in a piece of mistletoe if he was bad. To be bitten by these little critters was supposed to be bad luck."

Hermione, being who she was, had to ask, "What happened to them?"

"People got scared and killed them all. My Granddad boasted that he had two hundred," he said, smiling.

Callie coughed.

Hermione continued, "Oh yeah, well, Neville improved so much and Luna surprised most of us. Out of the rest of our year, Susan Bones was the best overall."

He bowed to her. He had to agree that from her explanations they were good choices.

"I agree Mione," he said with a grin as she blushed and swatted him.

"That still doesn't answer my question though," he said

"He said dedicated and I think he meant studying. Ron, you obviously know, isn't studious at all and, before you say Ginny, it would cause problems for the whole Weasley family if she came and Ron didn't."

Harry had hoped to have his best friend with him but he also needed to think about stopping Voldemort which meant having strong dedicated fighters, which Harry had to reluctantly agree didn't include Ron.

"All sorted," said Remus.

Harry looked at his new guardian and said one word.

"Yes."

That would answer more that just one question.

"Harry, as for your last training partner, I have an idea," said Callie as Deke nodded his head.


	3. Aftermath

Harry Potter and the Royalty of Hogwarts: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: After the events of the ministry and his fifth year, Harry finds out about a long lost secret which will lead him on a quest that will lead to the house of Ravenclaw.

Rating: T

Warnings: Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny Bashing.

This story is an AU fic so they will be changes.

They will be some offence language for this I'm sorry

Pairings: H/?/?

Author name: BlazeDragon86

Chapter Title Aftermath

Chapter Summary

Albus Dumbledore waited and stared at the room that the goblins as well as the hooded figures entered. He wondered why he of all people had been kept from this will Reading. He knew that he was named in the will and had hoped that he would be appointed young Mr Potters guardian, a task that he had already been accomplishing since Siruis was unable. He then planned to arrange a marriage contract or actually to grant Molly's contract and her price would be in gold. He knew that Miss Weasley was the best partner for Harry and Miss Granger would suit Mr Weasley nicely.

When the door opened and Hermione came out with the rest of the party he discovered that the figures were hooded no more. Though he couldn't remember who they were at present he knew that three of them were very familiar. He was also aware of the power of the young man and that they were equals if they ever dared duel. He noticed that the man spoke with ease to Remus. Miss Granger was also in conversation with the other man though he couldn't see his face as Miss Granger blocked his view but the young lady and Tonks were near them.

"So Knight when did you get back," yelled the enraged Severus Snape as he ran with his wand out.

The man didn't blink just twirl and blasted him across the room.

"It seems as if Snivulus hasn't improved much Moony," stated the young man.

"No he hasn't," was the reply given.

"Maybe you should deliver your messages and we shall depart," the lady said with a glare at the man.

"As my goddess commands," he replied bowing slight cause the ladies to giggle at him.

The young man went to the goblins and had words with them before he nodded to his companions and they all disappeared.

Ron Weasley was furious as the young man had caused Hermione of all people to giggle. It was so unlike her and he had been trying to get her to relax, after all if he wanted paid he had to get Hermione interested in him so that they would be a couple.

"Hermione seemed relaxed," said Ginny "is little Ronnikins losing his touch."

"Shut it, I don't see Harry around," he snapped back.

Albus Dumbledore wondered what he would do; if at all possible he would have to maneuver Harry to Headquarters. Harry was just the way that Dumbledore wanted him until he disappeared and then he wasn't allowed into Siruis will. Dumbledore didn't believe in coincidences. He would still try and become his guardian and then he would mould him into the fighter and weapon that the light would need.

He walked over to the goblins as he needed to go to the Ministry.

"My dear goblins I have other places to be," started Dumbledore.

"You should go nowhere as Mr. Black's executor still has business with you, he requests your presence and gave us a portkey it will activate in half an hour " finished Raganork.

Dumbledore frowned as he didn't want to upset the goblins but it would also mean that he would have less chance of becoming Harry's guardian as the longer he waited the less chance there was that he would be successful.

The group as a whole (including Amelia and Susan Bones) came to the goblins a mere thirty minutes later they handed over a length of hose pipe. After the portkey was activated they stood in a grand hall.

The hall was similar to Hogwarts with two staircases form the left and right meeting in a landing then a set of wide sphere steps. Above the stairs embolded it seemed into the wall itself was a coat of arms.

The coat of arms was divide into three. The third on the top had a tiger with grass under its feet and a flame behind it. The third to the right showed a wolf on the rocks with the waves crashing behind it. The final third showed a bear on the plains with the lightening showing behind it. They were joined by a pyramid set in the middle.

"Admiring the family coat of arms," said a voice coming down the stairs form the left to stand on the landing.

The girl was quite short but her blue eyes gleamed at them from behind the fiery red hair that flowed down the sides of her face.

"Who are you," said McGonagall.

"I believe we are wanted," he said twinkle trying to read her mind, he failed as he slammed against her mental defense.

"You are indeed," she replied nodded to McGonagall.

They walked up and joined her on the landing and she took the stairs to the left and opened the double doors. As they walked down the corridor the group noticed that the portraits were all empty. It seemed to be no time at all when they came to a door which they thought they saw a giggle and a laugh from behind it, the girl opened and walked through.

They saw that they was a large table with a place clearly marked for each of them. Off to the side they was a group who were sitting in comfy chairs and they all noticed the woman form Gringotts, Tonks and Hermione giggled and looking to the three chairs in front.

They also saw the woman rise and a man appeared form one of the chairs. They greeted the girl with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. The young man also went and hugged the young woman who smiled and winked at him. The young man didn't seem to want to let go.

"You know that I wanted you here but maybe I should remove my glamour …. Wait I'm not wearing one," he said laughing.

"Please take your seats," he said point to the seats "Come on cub come and sit down."

The young man finally let go of the girl only for Hermione to hug her next. When he turned round they all finally saw who it was.

"Harry, I thought we discussed you leaving your relatives and agree it was a bad idea," said Dumbledore twinkling.

He tried to read Harry's mind only to find that he had defense not brilliant and if he could have spared the time he would have been able to break them but there was a progress made.

"Your business is not with Harry Albus but with his guardian me," the man said.

"You tell them Dad," said the girl stroking Hermione's hair.

"And what makes you believe that you can be Harry's guardian," asked Dumbledore.

"I won't keep you for long, I'm sure that you have your sources in the ministry," he replied.

He handed him a letter.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read the following

_Dear Old Man,_

_Harry need you and us after Riddle's return and I could never understand the reasons that you gave us, I look to the goblins for help and enlist Deke's help. As his guardian which he is as his second godfather, you can try and fight it but you won't win, Deke has every legal right to make Harry's decisions. I know of your past crimes and I'm sure that Deke knows as well, your time is running out._

_Sirius Black_

He stared at the paper that had written and looked up at Harry.

"My parents will Professor states several families that I should have gone to or guardians; Sirius, Deke, Longbottoms, Bones and the Weasleys in that order," he said.

"Harry the blood wards gave you protection," pleaded Dumbledore.

The girl snorted

"What about when Voldemort gained Harry's blood."

She jumped and everyone could see that she was angry.

Dumbledore stared at her as if she was speaking gobblegook.

"Voldemort didn't know where Harry was but that can't be expected to last for long," said Deke as he stood and put a calming hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"Our business was to tell you about Sirius will," he said.

"None of the Weasleys were listed and you only received that letter," said the young woman as she smiled at Hermione.

An elf appeared with a trunk and a carrier case, the elf opened the case and Crookshanks came and settled in Hermione's lap.

"The final thing before your return portkey will activate is that Hogwarts got funds to help the future quiditch seasons to be fair, it is called the prongs fund," finished Deke.

The Weasleys were outraged at the notice that they would have to leave their friend but Ron and Ginny were levid.

They were all sitting together and all Deke did was throw the portkey and they disappeared. Amelia and Susan alone were left sitting in their chairs.

"Why were left."

Harry looked at Susan and wondered why she had asked and not her aunt.

"Because Harry and Hermione trust you," replied the young girl grinning slightly.

Susan was confused surely Harry Potter and Hermione Granger didn't know her after all she was in Hufflepuff. Susan also saw the look on her aunt's face and she wasn't happy.

"Harry needs training to be ready for Voldemort," replied Themis.

"Miss Granger had deemed you worthy," stated Deke grinning

"So my Lord do you want the crew gathered," said the young girl bowing

"Shut up girl," he snapped "Yes I do."

Luna Lovegood was sitting in the cottage that was owned by her family on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. She was thinking about what had happened the previous year, when she had meet Harry Potter on the Express she had a feeling that their lives would be entwined. What Luna wasn't aware of is how, she did indeed find Harry Potter attractive but was aware of several witches that would be fighting for him this year. She valued his friendship and wouldn't have destroyed that for all of the snorlacks in the world. She wonder where Harry was but knew that he would appear when he was ready. Then an owl appeared in the window, Luna looked at it as she was amazed at who would be writing to her. She took the letter and the package that was with it and opened them,

_Dear Luna_

_I'm sure you don't remember me I can understand. I was in the DA last year and Harry told me that you discussed Nargles and the Crumple horned Snorlack. I know of many people who believe that these creatures never existed. I have to admit a fault, I myself was one of them until my Gran showed me this book. I thought that you would like to read it then have Hermione Granger read it as well. The Snorlacks and Nargles are among many animals that become extinct in the early 20__th__ century._

_Neville Longbottom_

Luna looked at the book title and her eyes brightened as she remembered a chubby or plump round face and remembered that he was a shy and very timid boy. She smiles to herself and then whispers out loud.

"Well Mr Longbottom."

A.N. Note: Updates will be slower because I will be busy over the next month after that hopefully I will get them quicker.


	4. Author Note

Many people are wondering what is happening with this fic, Im sorry to say its been abandoned because I made mistakes with this fic and I feel I rushed it and made it confusing (which has been said in the reviews) im leaving the first five chapters up an

Many people are wondering what is happening with this fic, Im sorry to say its been abandoned because I made mistakes with this fic and I feel I rushed it and made it confusing (which has been said in the reviews) im leaving the first five chapters up and im currently do a rewrite but I have work and a big case of writers block I have no idea when I will post again. I won't be posting unless I have 9 chapters of the 20 chapter story written so the chance that I will finish will improve. Thank you for the reviews and support

I will likely change my penname

Thanks

TigerNova Dragon


End file.
